Where You Go, I Follow
by AStudyInGrace
Summary: Somehow, giving Makoto a massage after Prefecturals seems like a good idea. Good thing he was totally right.


Haruka knows somethings up with Makoto as soon as the 200m freestyle is over, but Makoto continues to smile anyway, acting as if it all never happened. They branch off from each other, Makoto on his way over to talk to Rei and Nagisa, while Haruka stops to talk to Rin about the prefecturals. They're holding a decent conversation, Rin congratulating Haruka on winning another race against him, and when Haruka glances over, he notices Makoto looking at both him and Rin, his gaze clouded over with something that Haruka can't quite place.

The walk home is quieter than usual, and Haruka knows there's no comfortable time to ask Makoto what's on his mind, so instead he invites Makoto over, hoping that he'll be able to ask once they're both inside. Makoto accepts the invitation, and they're both thankfully inside in under just a few minutes, placing their bags down by the front door.

Haruka asks if Makoto's hungry, but Makoto shakes his head and feigns a smile, stating that he's exhausted and would rather rest Haruka nods and leads Makoto to his room, flicking the lights on and standing in the doorway while Makoto sits on the bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Makoto.."

"Yes, Haru?" Makoto responds tiredly, but doesn't raise his head.

"What's wrong? You aren't mad, are you?" Haruka asks curiously, moving forward to take a seat besides Makoto.

"No, of course not. Just," Makoto raises his head, "You wouldn't leave, would you?"

"Leave? Why would I.." Haruka pauses in mid-sentence, his gaze softening as he looks over at his best friend. "Makoto.."

"I know it's selfish of me. I'm sorry." Makoto smiles sheepishly, but it's a sad look and it makes Haruka feel like someone's ripping Makoto to pieces right in front of him.

Haruka sighs and stands in front of Makoto, reaching forward to pull the hem of the other boy's shirt up.

"H-Haru, what are you doing?" Makoto's suddenly flustered, his cheeks flushing a soft crimson colour.

"Trust me," Haruka pauses, his grip loosening on Makoto's shirt. Makoto seems cautious at first, before a defeated look comes over him, and he raises his arms enough for Haruka to pull his shirt over his head. The shirt gets tossed to the floor without a second thought, and Haruka orders Makoto to lie on his stomach.

Makoto obliges and lies down on the bed, his back facing toward the ceiling, and Haruka instantly notices how tense Makoto is. He's never really had this idea before now, but Makoto's stressed out and the general fact that somethings bugging Makoto is worrying Haruka. Better to try it now, then never.

Getting on with the idea, Haru climbs onto the bed and over Makoto, straddling the back of the other boy's thighs. (This makes Makoto tense up even more, as if he wasn't as stiff as a board, already.)

"Makoto.." Haruka leans forward just a bit, placing his hands on Makoto's shoulder blades. His skin is soft and warm, and Haruka can see the slight blush creeping up the back of his neck. He wonders how red Makoto's face is.

He reaches over toward his nightstand, grabbing the small bottle of baby oil that sits there, and pours a decent amount into his hand. He rubs his hands together, warming the oil up a tiny bit, then starts out with his hands on the base of Makoto's back, before rubbing them upward toward his shoulders and out over his arms, then dragging back the same way. He repeats the motion a few more times, making sure to press his hands into Makoto's skin enough to loosen up the muscle, but not enough to hurt him.

His hands then trail back down to the bottom of Makoto's back, before gradually moving back up, his thumbs moving in small circles over his best friend's spine. He feels Makoto instantly relax under his touch, and smiles to himself softly, continuing on with the massage.

"Feel good?" Haruka asks as his hands drag up, over Makoto's back, his fingertips feeling over every muscle, pressing forward with care. He then drags his hands back down, this time over Makoto's sides, until they come to rest on his hips.

"Mmm," is the only response he gets, and that's enough for Haruka to continue. He leans forward and presses a delicate kiss right to the middle of Makoto's shoulders, then leans back and continues to let his hands do their work.

It's quite funny, really, because he feels Makoto burn up right after he places the kiss between his shoulders. But he also finds Makoto beautiful like this, all relaxed and pliant, just from his touch. He chuckles quietly and grabs the bottle of baby oil again, pouring a small amount into his hand this time, before rubbing both hands together and returning them to Makoto's back.

Haruka kneads his hands into Makoto's shoulders, taking his time there and working with that area the most, since he's sure they hurt the most after huge competitions like the prefecturals. As his fingers press into the warm skin, Makoto moans softly into the pillow, his fingers gripping the blankets tightly. Haruka knows there's nothing sexual about it, but he blushes anyway, this being the first time he's ever heard such a noise leave Makoto's mouth.

From his shoulders, Haruka moves his hands up to the base of Makoto's neck, gently pressing into the sensitive skin there. Makoto squirms a bit under Haruka, his fingers clenching and un-clenching the bedsheets, and Haruka knows he's hit a ticklish area.

He continues the massage for another ten or fifteen minutes, making sure to make it the best experience for Makoto, and when he's finished, he leans forward, pressing gentle kisses from the base of Makoto's back, all the way up to his neck.

"H-Haru.." Makoto squirms, and Haruka officially knows he's done a good job. Leaving it at that, he climbs off of Makoto and the bed, putting the baby oil back on the nightstand and wiping his hands off. When he turns around, Makoto is sitting on the edge of the bed, his entire torso flushed all the way up to his cheeks. Haruka leans down and grabs Makoto's cheeks in his hands softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the other boy's lips.

"Where ever you go, I go, Makoto."


End file.
